Minecraft: Construction Royale
On July 3, 2018, Mojang announced the Battle Royale counterpart for The Minecraft franchise. It was developed with inspiration from games like PUBG and Fortnite. It was released on 18th October, 2018, and is available for free on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. It released for iOS on November 4, 2018, and released for Nintendo Switch on December 12, 2018 Overview Similar to other battle royale games, Minecraft Construction Royale's Battle Royale consists of 100 players fighting until the last man/team is standing. All players start without anything, Once on the ground, players must scavenge buildings, their surrounding areas, and chests to find weapons and items for survival, such as power potions and medical supplies for healing. Players will then have to kill, and avoiding getting killed by, other players, all while trying to avoid the storm that is constantly shrinking, forcing players to confront each other. Game Phases Pre-Game Phase Players start in the "Pre-Game Phase", where they're put on an Island that acts as the lobby while they wait. Players can openly roam the island and pick up and test fire weapons. Matches won't begin until the lobby is near full, and once there. A 10-second countdown timer then begins, after which all players are forced to go into a portal to the game map. Players are now in the "Portal phase". Portal Phase The Player is randomly taken into the sky in a random trajectory across the world map, flying at a steady speed in a straight line until it fully crosses the mainland. There's a 10-second countdown shortly after takeoff, and once the timer expires, players enter the "Drop Phase". Drop Phase During this phase, players choose when to glide to the ground; players who remain flying when it reaches its destination where into the portal they are forced off. Once the Drop Phase begins, a 35-second countdown timer begins, after which the Storm warning sounds. Players enter a 1-minute grace period before the Storm begins to form. Once the time is up, a white circle appears on the map, showing players where the storm eye will stop decreasing first. Players can see the storm beginning to form around the outside of the map. Storm Phase The Storm Phase makes up the remainder of the game. The Storm (also referred to by players as "the Wall", "the Zone", and/or "the Circle"), is a large, blue, transparent wall that encircles the entire map. At specific times, players get a warning that the "storm eye" is about to shrink, making the playable area smaller. The playable zone continues to shrink incrementally until "the storm" consumes the entire map. Anyone caught in the storm loses health, with the amount of damage taken based on how many times the storm eye has already shrunk. Cosmetics The Game also features alot of Cosmetics items which do not alter the game experience. Every 60 Days a new Paid DLC comes out with a brand new Seasonal Pass called the Crafty Pass which by leveling up and doing challenges can grant you rewards, including Skins, Hats, Pets, Weapon Skins and Items you can put into your Free roam practise lobby (EX: Basketball, Hockey Stick). In Season 4 they added a new way to get cosmetics via the Monthly Shop. Since the Crafty Passes weren't going to be based off Seasons / Events anymore. Items for holidays/Seasons and Events are Sold in the Monthly Shop which cycles with Exclusive ''items each month which won't ever get released in the Crafty Pass. You'll be able to buy these items using Minecoins similar to how Minecraft Bedrock's currency works. Crafty Pass 1 December 18 2018 - February 16 2019 Skins: * Pandora (Level 1) * Cozy Panda (Level 20) * Sweater Slayer (Level 40) * U.N.I.G.R.L (Level 60) * Ice Queen (Level 100) Pets: * Wolfy (Level 10) * Ocelot (Level 35) * Panda (Level 55) * Tropical Fish (Level 75) Crafty Pass 2 February 17 2019 - 1 April 2019 Skins: * Snow Raider (Level 1) * Creeps (Level 20) * Onesie (Level 40) * Flowery (Level 60) * Ice King (Level 100) Pets: * Pedro (Dog) (Level 10) * Catlin (Cat) (Level 35) * Parrot (Parrot) (Level 55) * Mooer (Cow) (Level 75) Crafty Pass 3 April 2 2019 - June 17 2019 Skins: * System (Level 1) * Cake Pop (Level 20) * Robotical (Level 40) * Woof Ops (Level 60) * Ghoul (Level 100) Pets: * Pone (Horse) (Level 1) * Polly (Parrot) (Level 35) * Odd (Fox) (Level 55) * Celestia (Artic Fox) (Level 75) Gallery Maps crr_map_1.o-pixilart (1).png|Season 1 ''Map crr_map_2.o-pixilart.png|Season 2 Map Crr map 3.o-pixilart.png|Season 3 Map Crr map 3.1-pixilart.png|Season 3 Update 3.1 Map crr_map_4.0-pixilart.png|Season 4 Update Map crr_map_4.1-pixilart.png|Update V4.1 Map crr_map_5-pixilart.png|Update V5 Map crr_map_5.1-pixilart.png|Update V5.1 Map crr_map_5.2-pixilart.png|Update V5.3 Map crr_map_6-pixilart.png|Update V6 Map Gallery Untitled design (1).png|Season 1 Crafty Pass Loading Screen you better watch out (1).png|Season 2 Crafty Pass Loading Screen Beware... (1).png|Season 3 Crafty Pass loading screen Summer Probleomj.png|Season 4 Crafty Pass Loading Screen Text placeholder.png|Season 5 Crafty Pass Loading Screen Piratetheme.png|Season 6 Crafty Pass Loading Screen Trivia * In August the the game got some new developers, Epic Games decided to take over the project.